To Endure and Endear: Taichi and Yamato Confess
by Missie
Summary: Okay, this is a first season romance between Tai and Matt, as if you couldn't tell by the title, which means it's Yaoi. Extremely fluffy at the end. Enjoy. =^..^=


Note: This is a YAOI fic. Please, if you don't like that kind of thing don't read. It's just my personal opinion. Um, this is very fluffy at the end. Being that I'm a very busy girl, I wrote this at 3 in the morning, which made my emotions predominate, and since I'm still pyschotically happy about my new boyfriend, it ended up being really mushy. Sorry!  
  
  
Missie: Hey everyone! My buds, Taichi and Yamato asked  
me to tell about how the first fell in love and how  
they became a couple so I took my quill in hand and  
wrote this biography as well as I could based on the  
information they gave me.  
Taichi: Yep, and we're very grateful to her, aren't we  
Yama-chan?  
Yamato: Yes, but DON'T CALL ME YAMA-CHAN!  
Taichi: Why not? I think it sounds cute.  
Yamato: That's exactly the point!  
Missie: Ooooh, a lovers quarrel. I must say, it's nice  
to write about you together. I was starting to get  
tired of all those Sora-Taichi crosses out there.  
Yamato: Whatever, like I would ever let Sora get next  
to my Taichi. She can partner up with Jyou or  
Koushiro. *Taichi whispers something in his ear.  
Yamato chuckles* Oh, that's right, well...Sora can  
find someone else to chase, then.  
Taichi: You really do care about me then, don't you  
Yamato?  
Yamato: Of course Taichi, of course.  
Missie: It's very important I put this in: Taichi and  
Yamato don't belong to me, neither do any of their  
friends.  
Taichi: You know very well you can't own another  
person in this day and age, why was that so important?  
Missie: Erm...*looks as if she's trying to hide  
something* No reason, no reason at all...  
Yamato: *doesn't look convinced* Um Missie...  
Missie: *rather hastily* Well, now that that's over  
with, on with the fic!  
  
To Endure and Endear:   
  
Taichi and Yamato Confess  
  
*Taichi*  
I stared up at the night sky but failed to notice the  
beauty of it all. The wind played a lullaby in the  
trees but my mind blocked it out. I lay unfeeling. A  
sigh escaped my lips and I propped my head up to see  
my love, Yamato... Another sigh. The watching and the  
caring does nothing but make me more forlorn.  
Emptiness doesn't begin to describe how I feel.  
  
  
  
He would never find out though. Yamato was an angel  
sent from heaven. That golden hair and his shining  
blue eyes. Those eyes that haunt my dreams and every  
waking moment? Yes, those very eyes that hold that  
scornful look whenever we argue. Oh, and the arguments  
we have, thank Kami-sama for them because if we didn't  
fight my feelings would be obvious in my eyes and he  
would see them. Perhaps he already does.  
  
  
Once again I looked down at his face. The firelight  
played across his features. His cerulean eyes were  
hidden by two heavy lids. His lips were slightly  
parted and he breathed quietly, calmly into the cool  
night. I reached over and pulled his sleeping bag to  
cover his bare shoulders. He stirred in his sleep and  
two words tumbled out of his mouth, "Thanks Tai." I  
froze instantly and watched him. He turned to lay on  
his side, facing me, and continued to sleep. I sighed  
in relief.  
  
  
I had been so worried at first. I thought he had woken  
up and discovered my secret. No for the first time I  
contemplated what he'd do if he ever found out. Would  
he laugh or be angry at me? I didn't think I could  
take either one. 'But what if,' that little voice in  
my head asked, 'he feels the same way?' I grew angry  
immediately. No! It wasn't going to happen. It's  
wrong, I don't deserve him. He isn't like me. I pulled  
a hand through my messy hair and looked around.  
Everyone else was asleep.  
  
  
Daybreak would soon be coming and I needed my rest. I  
took one last look around the camp to make sure  
everything was okay. Tomorrow we would travel some  
more and I will have to throw on my care free smile  
when I know my heart is in pain. As I closed my eyes  
and settled down I whispered softly, "Sweet dreams,  
Yamato, my love."  
  
  
*Yamato*  
"Sweet dreams, Yamato, my love." I jerked awake and  
sat up. My eyes searched the camp for the one who had  
spoken. No one was awake but I would have known that  
voice anywhere. "Taichi." But no, he was lying asleep.  
Was it all my imagination? Probably. It was my mind  
torturing me with words that would never be spoken.  
Especially not from those lips.  
  
  
I closed my eyes for those lips were another painful  
thought. Lips I yearned to capture with my own. Hah!  
That's never going to happen. I started thinking about  
his face then. That cocky grin I had come to love and  
those deep brown soulful eyes. I smiled automatically.  
Those eyes belong on a puppy dog. I tried to imagine what his face  
would look like if I told him how I felt. Would those  
eyes fill with disgust? With anger? Those are emotions  
that don't belong on Tai. My Taichi. I loved his name,  
gorgeous, wonderful.  
  
  
I stole a look at him while he slept. His hair continued to stick out at all  
angles. God, I would love to run my fingers through  
his hair. I reached over to do so and pulled back just  
in time. Baka, I think and mentally I slap myself. I  
keep on watching him. He looks so serene and innocent  
when he sleeps and so much younger than he actually  
is. My eyes travel to his hair again and I hold back a  
giggle. He even sleeps with his goggles on. Ohhhh,  
that's just too adorable, but then again, everything  
about him is adorable. Every part perfect in it's own  
way.   
  
  
That was the entire problem. He wasn't my Taichi. He  
did not know about or return my love. Sighing, I stood  
up realizing I would get any more sleep that night. It  
didn't really matter as morning was fast approaching.  
I got up and attempted to smooth to wrinkles from my  
jeans. I noticed yesterday's catch of fish hanging  
from a tree. I decided to make breakfast and smiled as  
I thought of Tai grinning at me thankfully when I had  
breakfast ready early. With that in mind I quickly got  
to work.  
  
  
*The Confrontation (Still in Yamato)*  
I gently shook Tai awake. He blinked at me a few times  
then stretched his arms above his head and yawned.  
Finally he noticed the plate of food I was holding out  
to him. Smiling he cooed, "Aww honey, you made me  
breakfast in bed, you shouldn't have." My heart  
stopped beating for a second then I regained my  
composure and said with a grin, "Anything for you,  
love." Tai laughed and for the first time, in what  
seemed a long while, I felt happy.  
  
  
Soon everyone had eaten and it was time to move on.  
Tai was his usual annoying self, playing leader and  
dragging his ever obedient troops wherever he wanted  
on a whim. About halfway through the day, however, the  
troops began to tire. Mimi was the first to voice her  
complaints. Soon Jyou followed and finally Takeru. I  
decided it was time to say something myself.  
  
  
"Tai, maybe it's time we took a break."  
  
  
  
He glared at me for a second before nodding his head  
in consent.  
  
  
"I'm going to scout around for a good campsite. You  
guys stay here and relax," he said.  
  
  
Geesh, where does this guy get all that energy? We've  
been walking all day and he's not even winded. I fully  
appreciate why he's the star of the soccer team, what  
an athlete! Now would be a good time to talk to him.  
Before I could chicken out I forced myself to go after  
him. I got up wordlessly and went in the direction Tai  
had gone.  
  
  
It was times like this I wish I had Tai's crest. I  
definitely did not feel very courageous right now. I  
was nervous, no, terrified would be a better word to  
describe it. I had just seen Tai. He was walking  
around a small clearing. It was near a lake and no  
doubt to be our campsite for the night. I came up  
behind him and cleared me throat. He whirled around  
and turned as white as a sheet.  
  
  
"Tai, there's something I need to tell you," he looked  
at me, half worriedly, half expectantly, "this may  
shock you or freak you out but you need to know. Tai I  
like you...no, it's more than that...I think I'm  
falling for you. Please don't hate me."  
  
  
*Tai*  
I started at him in shock. Did he really mean it? The  
look in Yamato's eyes was so vulnerable, something I  
ad never seen in him before. It was too unbelievable.  
Just like a dream. I was tempted to pinch myself, but  
didn't. Suddenly my mind took over for my heart.  
  
  
"I would never hate you but I just don't the same way.  
Besides, it would never work out."  
  
  
At the hurt look in his eyes my heart quarreled with  
my mind as to whether or not to console him. As  
before, my mind won. It cited the many reasons I had  
not told him the truth. I shook my head sadly. Yamato  
sighed quietly and started to walk away. Suddenly,  
things began to go in slow motion. As I looked up I  
noticed a sinister looking digimon nearly hidden from  
Yamato's view. As I looked back at Yamato I realized  
that he had no idea that the digimon was there. My  
heart took over with the instinct to protect the one I  
loved. I threw myself at him bodily, knocking him out  
of the way. I felt a searing pain in my back and  
realized that I had not come out unscathed. Then  
everything went black.  
  
  
*Yamato*  
I watched in shock as Tai lay on the ground before me,  
seemingly unconscious. A flash of  
orange went by me and I realized Agumon had run to  
Tai's side. Bright lights beside me told me that  
Gabumon was digivolving. All these things went  
unnoticed as I thought of Tai. He had sacrificed  
himself...for me? But why? I should have noticed that  
digimon. The Tai wouldn't be lying here.  
  
  
I looked at Tai again. He was breathing shallowly.  
Worried, I picked him up, my fear giving me adrenaline  
for strength. Confident that Gabumon could take care  
of the evil digimon, I carried Tai towards the edge of  
the lake to bathe his wounds.  
  
  
As soon as Gabumon came back I sent him to find the  
others. Agumon was sitting, not looking at anything,  
lost in his sorrow. It scared me to see Tai like this.  
All his energy was gone. A tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
  
I stayed with him. The others came back. Jyou and  
Koushiro did their best to clean and bandage Tai's  
wounds. The others were grief riddled but that was  
nothing compared to what I was going through. I stayed  
by his side. The loss of our leader left the rest of  
us without cause or purpose.  
  
  
*Narrator*  
Everyone suffered in their own ways. Sora tried to  
smile and tell everyone that it would be okay. Jyou  
stopped worrying about everything and spent a lot of  
time exploring the digiworld by himself. Mimi refused  
to speak to anyone, even Palmon. Koushiro spent more  
time on the computer than ever, sleeping little.  
Takeru cried and cried and cried. Hikari endured it  
bravely and completely believed her brother would snap  
out of it soon. Yamato, well, he never moved or ate.  
He fell asleep only when he couldn't fight it anymore  
and berated himself when he woke up.  
  
  
Jyou left to explore one day and didn't return that  
night. Mimi snapped the next day and went out to find  
him. Sora followed after her yelling about a team  
needing to stick to together with Takeru and Hikari at  
her heels. Izzy took one look at Tai, grabbed his  
laptop, and followed the others. Only Yamato stayed.  
Nothing could have driven him to leave Taichi alone.  
  
  
*Taichi*  
I could see nothing but black. Suddenly a glimmer of  
light appeared. I walked towards it. It got larger and  
larger and then it seemed to swallow me. I blinked  
once...twice. I was awake!  
  
  
Near me sat the body of Yamato. He was turned away so  
he didn't realize that I had woken up. I sat up. the  
movement must have made a noise because he swung  
round, his eyes full of hope. I couldn't stand it  
anymore. I pulled him close to me and hugged him,  
whispering in his ear.  
  
  
"Oh Yamato, I was so worried, I thought I would never  
see you again."  
  
  
He stared at me, shocked. The emotions must have been  
evident in the way I acted and the things I said.  
  
  
"Taichi?" It was clearly a question.  
  
  
"Yamato I..."  
  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
  
I bit my lip. Yamato does have to look so adorable  
when he's confused, doesn't he? If he keeps that up  
much longer I won't be able to resist the urge to kiss  
him. Kissing Yamato, what an enticing thought. NO! He  
deserves to know the truth first, then he can decide  
if I'm worth wasting emotion on. I should never have  
lied to him in the first place.  
  
  
"Oh Yamato, I'm so sorry, I lied to you."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"I was so scared. Scared that it wouldn't work out,  
scared of what the others would say, scared of being  
different. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I love you  
Yamato!"  
  
  
"Taichi...," he breathed, "do you mean that, you  
really love me?"  
  
  
"Yes Yamato, but it doesn't matter anymore. I don't  
deserve you." I hung my head in shame.  
  
  
Yamato gently lifted my chin with his finger and  
peered into my eyes. "Oh Taichi, is that what you  
think? Of course you deserve me. You deserve me more  
than anyone else because you're the one I love, you're  
the one I want to spend my life with."  
  
  
"But I was so stupid, I lied to you."  
  
  
"That's okay, everyone makes mistakes. I forgive you"  
  
  
At his words I flung myself at him, catching his  
shoulders in a hug. He smiled at me and did something  
I never expected, he leaned down and caught me in a  
kiss. Just a sweet, chaste kiss but full of love and  
tenderness, unlike anything I had ever experienced  
before. I looked at him with stars in my eyes.  
  
  
"That was...," I started  
  
  
"Amazing" he finished.  
  
  
I grinned, "we should do that more often."  
  
  
He grinned back, "that's percisely what I was  
thinking," then he looked vunerable, "you won't let  
anything come between us, will you Tai? Nothing anyone  
else can say will split us, will it?"  
  
  
"Of course not," I reassured, "we belong together,  
nothing can come between us."  
  
  
  
He kissed me again and I was determined to keep my  
word. Nothing would ever seperate us...nothing.  
  
  
  
Missie: So there you have it.  
Yamato: Wow, that's pretty accurate.  
Missie: Well, I got the information directly from you.  
Taichi: Yeah, but I have a question: why don't you  
continue the story?  
Missie: I will, just not from your point of view.  
Taichi: Then from who? *Yamato pokes Taichi and  
whispers something in his ear.* Oh, I know, I won't  
give any hints though.  
Missie: Phew, that's a relief. *to Yamato* Is he  
always this dense?  
Taichi: Hey!  
Yamato: Yeah, but I wouldn't have him any other way.  
Missie: Okay. Well, that's all folks. See you next  
installment.  
  
  
*note* Special thanks to SailorG for the title.  
  
Okay, that's all.  
  



End file.
